Chapter 24
This is the twenty fourth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Prepared for the ceremony, Jinghua becomes aware of the large scale gathering for the event with Xi. Appearances * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi Plot Synopsis Xi is informed everything has been prepared properly as he finishes tying Jinghua's hair. The hair tie along with the clothes are like the spirit binding rings. They are not from the living world, the tassel is braided with Xi's hair to connect his and Jinghua's souls together. The ceremony stage outside comes into view as Xi elaborates on adjusting yin and yang, where everyone of his people set everything at peace worshipping this world. For his part Jinghua is shocked at so many people being there. He recognizes many from those on TV to a familiar Taoist priest and is taken aback by the amount of celebrities, wondering why they are all gathered here. Thinking what he has to do, Xi verbally replies Jinghua has to do nothing. Members of the crowd observe them walking to the alter and remark on Xi being the most talented Yangming master. Also that if it were not for this ceremony a member of the audience would not have been able to take a look at them otherwise, where another had taken a private plane all night long to attend after hearing the news. Further commentaries range from Xi apparently being both the most strongest Yangming master and also the youngest one too having assumed the title when he was ten. A man comments that since ancient times heroes come from young boys, a woman beside him remarks on the soul image beside Xi as quite young too and as a pair they compliment each other. Having overheard these Jingua thinks what planet did Xi come from, whether he is even from earth. Kneeling before three robed figures, Jinghua appears exceptionally nervous. Wondering how he has been acting normally with Xi all this time, if Jinghua had known Xi was so powerful he is certain he would have urinated in his pants. Glancing over, Xi asks why Jinghua keeps looking at him like he saw a ghost. He does console him by saying it is just that there are a lot of people, asking what Jinghua is afraid of. Alleviating his concerns more so, Xi explains he is his soul image and not to act so frightened like this. With that, Jinghua fires back that if he introduced to him his position earlier he would not have accepted this role at all. Living on as a ghost for his seven days, they saying "bye bye" would be fine. Xi replies no matter what he says, it unnerves him being stared at by a ghost as if he has seen a ghost, before being presented a decorated ornamental sword. Jinghua comments on it as Xi asks if he feels anything before replying it is nothing. Xi initiates the process, a spirit for a day, a shadow for a lifetime, the soul of his life Xi sacrifices for the people. Notes and Trivia * Jinghua becomes fully aware of the scope of Xi's power. * A rumour is that Xi took over the position of Yangming master when he was ten years of age. * An ornamental sword Xi suspects Jinghua may recognize is introduced here. References Navigation Category:Manhua